


Obliviousness of the British Man

by midknight4ever



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, mapletea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midknight4ever/pseuds/midknight4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late England bday story! Its England birthday but silly him he forgot! of course Hungary, japan, and Poland give him stuff he needs to try out but whoops someone left the door unlocked. Plus everyone is trying to gain his attention he is being overwhelmed Why are the nations acting so weird? Pairings: CanxUk, one sided WorldxEngland ) I added the names that he was more closer too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Birthday England!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my readers, I am back! Sorry for not posting anything up, school has been hogging my attention :( So I never go to put this up on England birthday which makes me pissed! But better late than never.
> 
> READ AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE!—to people who are following my other story "My precious little obsession" I will get started typing it, and I will ask you guys a important but easy question that you have to solve. And if you solve it correctly and give me proof why you know it's the answer then I will post up the next chapter of "My possession My Property, My Arthur." And if you guys don't get it right... then you guys will have to wait till I either finish the prequel or one of you gets it right :3 I'm EVIL!
> 
> I also got my tumblr, it's in my profile, so just in case you can't find me hear anymore I am in tumblr. There is a section for my writings. :)
> 
> Anyways this contains CanadaxEngland so CanUk (I did it by accident, I was just going to have it all one-sided because of England's obliviousness but... CanUk happened ahahaha but it's sorta one-sided) and WorldxEngland.
> 
> Hetalia nor the Russian drinks aren't mine. I do not own them or else England would be one sore nation.
> 
> WARNINGS: Some sexual talk and cussing but that's it
> 
> Read and Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my readers, I am back! Sorry for not posting anything up, school has been hogging my attention :( So I never go to put this up on England birthday which makes me pissed! But better late than never.
> 
> READ AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE!—to people who are following my other story "My precious little obsession" I will get started typing it, and I will ask you guys a important but easy question that you have to solve. And if you solve it correctly and give me proof why you know it's the answer then I will post up the next chapter of "My possession My Property, My Arthur." And if you guys don't get it right... then you guys will have to wait till I either finish the prequel or one of you gets it right :3 I'm EVIL!
> 
> I also got my tumblr, it's in my profile, so just in case you can't find me hear anymore I am in tumblr. There is a section for my writings. :)
> 
> Anyways this contains CanadaxEngland so CanUk (I did it by accident, I was just going to have it all one-sided because of England's obliviousness but... CanUk happened ahahaha but it's sorta one-sided) and WorldxEngland.
> 
> Hetalia nor the Russian drinks aren't mine. I do not own them or else England would be one sore nation.
> 
> WARNINGS: Some sexual talk and cussing but that's it
> 
> Read and Enjoy!

England woke up one fine morning feeling well rested. To be honest when he woke up he thought the world was greeting him in some strange way. England stretched his body yawning in contentment. He didn't really know what made him in a good mood today but he wasn't going to start questioning it. So he set off to get ready for the World Meeting.

By the time England was finished getting ready it was already 7:15. Of course England arrived early in the World Meeting. He is a gentleman after all—he had to be on time and organized. England stepped out of his hotel room and headed for the elevator, humming "God Save the Queen". He smiled at a family passing by him as they said their hellos. England stepped in the elevator and pressed the first level button. He began to daze at for a moment until he heard a quiet voice. He immediately turned around and was surprised to see the American's brother behind him. He slammed himself against the wall, screaming in fright.

"Jesus Lord Almighty! Don't scare me like that!" England yelled as he put his hand over his chest as if to calm down his heartbeat. Canada looked at England with a smile growing on his face. England glared at him when he noticed the man trying to hide the smile from him.

"Don't you dare laugh at me! I don't even know how people can not notice you! You get away with practically everything you... Ca... Can... Who are you again?" Arthur tried to remember.

Canada gave a small smile at the usual response.

"I'm Canada, remember?" he said helping Arthur out. Arthur face grew red in embarrassment as he remembered the Canadian.

"Oh my goodness, Canada! I'm terribly sorry. I don't even know how I could possibly forget your name all the time! Please forgive me, my dear boy," Arthur said apologetically. Arthur really did feel sorry. His day was going so good but he might have ruined the Canadian's day by not remembering him. I mean, come on, he did take care of Canada when he was younger!

Canada just laughed and shook his head, waving his hand as if to shoo away the comment. He looked at Arthur with his light bluish purple eyes.

"It's okay England, really. It's fine. It happens almost every day I don't mind it anymore. I mean it does have its advantages, you know. Thank you for apologizing but there is no reason to," Canada smiled at England. England just stared at him sadly.

"Well I won't forgive myself, Canada, please at least let me do something for you as a form of apology." England tried to persuade Canada. But again the Canadian shook his head.

"Seriously England, it's all fine! Don't feel guilty about this. I'm just glad you care about my feelings," Canada laughed. He looked down at Arthur and felt his cheeks blaze up when he looked at Arthur's pouting face.

"Alright... But still, at least let me take you out for dinner! I'll pay and everything... We haven't hangout these days, so it would be nice if we could," England said while staring up into Canada's eyes. Canada faces heated up even more as he registered England's words."Stuff it you git! Stop calling me an old man!" He hissed at America, who ignored the glare that was directed at him.

"Mon cher ami please ignore Amerique and enjoy your birthday. You didn't forget again, did you?" France asked England who immediately averted his eyes.

"No..." England denied the Frenchman's question. France smile dropped and he stared blankly at England.

"You  _did_  forget, didn't you?" England blushed and went to brush his hand when he realized he was grabbing something... something, like a hand. He followed the hand up to the man's face and stared wide eyed at the disheveled form of the Canadian. The rest of the nations finally noticed Canada, and stared in shock at the joined hands of the Canadian and Englishman. America forced a chuckle out and eyed warily at their hands.

"Hey, Canada, didn't see you there... What's up with you guys holding hands? Are you going... out or something?" America asked smiling forcefully. The room seemed to grow tense, almost all nations glared at the poor Canadian. Canada eeped and pulled his hand away, lifting them up in surrender.

"No, no, no, we aren't going out or anything!" Canada rushed out the sentence trying to appease the jealous nations. England—being naïve and oblivious—wondered why Canada was acting the way he was acting currently.

"Sorry Canada... Didn't mean to hold your hand," he laughed out rubbing his head in embarrassment. "I didn't embarrass you, did I?" England asked worriedly at Canada. Canada felt the room grow even tenser. Canada shook his head, trying not to have a whole bunch of nations on his ass.

"No! It's fine! I'm not embarrassed but come on, let's celebrate your birthday now okay!" Canada told England so he would stop giving all his attention to him. America laughed and laid his arms around England shoulder bringing him close.

"Yeah, what Canada said, let's get started on you birthday party already! We got up early just for you, you know!" America boasted as he led England to a table where all the nation's foods were placed.

The party was spectacular. People were laughing and taking pictures of the event. England was practically glowing in contentment that it attracted the other nations. Italy came over with Germany and they brought a tray full of freshly made scones. Italy was still slightly afraid of England, so he couldn't help but to tremble under his gaze.

"Ve~" he whined quietly even though England didn't notice his struggles. All he saw was freshly made scones on the tray.

"Oh goodness, you made scones?" he asked excitedly to Italy who flinched in fear.

"Veeeeeeee! I did! Please don't hurt me!" he whimpered pathetically. Germany sighed in defeat before rolling his eyes.

"We didn't know what to get you, but someone told us to make scones since you love them," Germany said roughly. England picked one up and took a bite of it. He moaned at the heavenly taste that entered his mouth. He continued to get more, not noticing the sounds that escaped from his mouth.

"Dear God, this is tasty—not as tasty as mine—but still good! Thank you so much. May I ask who told you make these, by the way?" he asked the pair who were entranced by the noises he was making. But before the two could answer, an arm came around England shoulder and an annoying laughter was heard.

"Kesesese! Why, it was the awesome me who told them! And of course I knew what you like because I am awesome!" Prussia boasted to England. England snorted at Prussia's comment and elbowed him in his stomach, causing the albino to double over in pain. Germany flinched as he saw England did that to his brother, though strangely he was a happy that he did that. He gained Italy's attention and they both walked away from the pair, knowing that the other two will arrive soon and he didn't want to receive a headache.

"Why, thank you, Prussia. That was kind of you. Did you poison them?" England spat out. Prussia stood and beamed up at England.

"Of course not, I'm too awesome for that! We've been cool for a while, why ruin that relationship?" he grabbed England and leaned close to him "Besides, we pitiful people should stick together, don't you think Eyebrows?" Prussia asked seriously to England. England's eyes grew wide at the close proximity Prussia was to his face.

"Uh yes, pitiful people should stick together... and don't mention my eyebrows you git." England grumbled shifting away in embarassment. The two were interrupted by a cough and they turned to fid three nations standing next to them. They were practically glaring at Prussia, but of course he just smirked at them and England didn't notice anything that was going on.

"Aw, Prussia, you ditched our Bad Touch Trio for England, and you didn't even discuss this with us," Spain smiled maliciously. Romano just glared at Prussia darkly but refraining himself from spewing curses at the albino. France stared distastefully at him too before raising a bottle of wine he was holding towards England.

"I got the best bottle of wine from our country just for you. It is superb." France stated proudly. Spain held up his basket of tomatoes that appeared out of nowhere.

"And I got you the best of my  _tomates_! They remind me of you because your whole body turns red like a  _tomate_ ," Spain grinned happily. The group turned to him in shock.

"Hey! How the hell do you know his body turns red, you bastard?" Romano spat out to Spain who instantly averted his eyes.

"I don't know what you are saying, Romano. Why are you speaking gibberish?" Spain laughed nervously. Prussia, France, and Romano all narrowed their eyes at the fidgeting Spaniard, while England eyed Spain warily.

"Is there something you're not telling me Spain?" England asked hesitantly. Spain pulled at the collar of his shirt and gulped loudly.

"What? Me? No! I don't have anything to say! Oh, would you look at the time! It's time for my siesta already, hahaha! Bye!" Spain pulled England towards him, away from Prussia's arm, and planted a kiss on his cheek. England was left standing there in shock looking after the hightailing Spaniard running away from a pissed off Southern Italy. France and Prussia were left grumbling next to England before turning to the object of their affection.

"Do you want us to kick Spain in the ass? I know you two don't get along well, since the whole Armada thing," France said to England, who had a thoughtful look in his face. England shook his head at the proposal.

"No, you don't need to. Spain is just acting a tad bit weirder than normal. Maybe he didn't have a long fiesta? Besides, we talked it out a while ago." He admitted to the duo, causing Prussia's and France's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?! When did you guys talk it out without the awesome me knowing? I mean, he still complains about his Armada!" Prussia exclaimed at England.

"Well, it was during the last World Meeting... I was out at the bar and Spain came along with me unfortunately. I think you two were out doing your own business, I don't really remember what he said. Anyways we went for drinks and we ended up getting a little tipsy—and thus we started talking about our past and he complained about his Armada, so I apologized. I think we both cried but I don't really remember after the whole hug thing... It's all a blur and the next thing I know, I'm in my room in my pajamas. Spain later told me we both got hammered—but not so much with him. But he did seem odd after that day... More fidgety and blush-y?" England wondered to himself, unaware of the growing anger of the two nations before him.

"Fucking Spain! We were there during that whole meeting period. He is the one that ditched us!" Prussia growled out in anger. France looked even more pissed.

"How dare he do this  _moi_! That fool is going to get it!" France ranted to himself. Prussia and France turned to England and each grabbed one of his hands.

"You don't like that Spaniard fool, do you?" They both asked England who stared incredulously at them.

"Why are you asking me if I like Spain?" England asked in confusion.

"We are asking the questions here! Do you like Spain? Or do you like one of us more? I am better right!" Prussia asked England while France growled.

" _Non_ , I am better! I've been with you since you were a child," France added, staring into England's wide green eyes.

"England, who is better?" Prussia and France asked together, pressuring the nervous Englishman even more, making him tried to pull his hands away from the pair.

"What is going on with both of you! You are freaking me out!" England told both of them ferociously. While the three were arguing, they didn't notice two deadly auras walking towards them. Large hands rested on both of Prussia's and France's shoulders, causing both of them to eep as they slowly turned to look at the face between theirs.

"You two should not be bothering England on his birthday, you silly nations," Russia kol-ed at them while squeezing their shoulders tightly. They heard two knives being scraped against each other and turned abruptly to the source of the noise. Their eyes grew wide with fear as they saw Belarus glaring sadistically at them.

" _Dy_ , you shouldn't make England upset, because if you do I promise you that I will use my 'toys' to make you wish you never lived," Belarus grinned evilly. The two cried out in fear and left the group in a flash.

" _Non non non_! We won't bother England (for now...), I bid adieu to you, England!" France cried out as he ran for his life.

"Dammit, talk to you later England!" Prussia yelled as he ran to find his brother in the crowd.

England turned to the two newcomers and smiled at them.

"Thanks for the help. I don't know what's going on with them today," England chuckled. Russia and Belarus looked towards each other knowingly before looking back at England.

" _Da_ , people are strange today," Russia smiled at England.

"Well, best not to dwell on it, what brings you both here?" England asked. Russia shrugged and Belarus kept up her creepy stare.

"It is your birthday, we are here to celebrate and we brought presents for you," Belarus stated to England holding out a box for him. England stared at her nervously. It could be a bomb for all he knew, but he still reached out to grab it. He didn't want knives to be thrown at him after all.

"Thank you, um... What is it?" He asked, shaking the box gently.

"Open it and you will find out," Belarus told England. England looked unsure but started to un-wrap the box and slowly opened the lid. He peeked inside and his eyes widened in surprise. He quickly looked up to a surprisingly smiling Belarus.

"Y-y-you got me..." England couldn't finish his sentence, and instead opted to look down at the item in the box. He reached inside and pulled out a pair of throwing knives. They glinted in the light and there was an exotic design of a robin on each knife. England traced the design with his fingers.

"It's my robin... Belarus, this is beautiful. I have no words to express how thankfully I am," England smiled brightly. If you looked close enough to Belarus' face, you would have notice the slight blush growing on her cheeks.

"It is nothing. I know you like knives so I decided to craft some for you." Belarus stated proudly.

"Thank you, Belarus. You know what—maybe we can try these out someday. We can use some targets to practice on." England offered to the woman. Belarus perked up at England's offer and she smiled slightly at him.

" _Dy_ , that would be nice," they stared at each other until they both heard the "kolkol" sound growing louder.

"сестра, stop taking all of England's attention," Russia pouted at Belarus. Belarus replied with a smirk on her face. England smiled at the adorable act Russia was projecting.

"Okay, Russia, you have my attention. There is no need for a pout, come on," England laughed. Russia beamed at England and pulled out two bottles of vodka that had a purple bow on the side.

"This is for you, since I know you like to drink I decided to give you a bottle of Stolichnaya Elit and Zyr. I didn't know which to give you, so I bought both! They are really good in my country, so I hope you like them as well," Russia smiled at England who eyed the bottle hungrily. He handed the bottle to England and England gladly took them.

"Why thank you, Russia. If you want to, you can come over to my home sometimes, and we can get to drink the vodka," England grinned at Russia, who instantly grinned back.

" _Da_ , I would love to come over your house."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What is this I hear about the commie coming over to your house, Iggy?" a loud American's voice rang out. The trio turned to see America glaring at them (specifically at Russia) and Japan, who simply waved to England.

"Oh, I invited Russia over so we can drink the vodka he gave me," England said innocently to America, who looked like he was close to pull a tantrum.

"What! Why would you invite that Russian bastard?" America asked grumpily to England but Russia redirected America's attention to him.

"I always go over England's house when I give him vodka. It becomes a wonderful habit," Russia smirked behind England. America growled at the Russian.

"Well, you can't come over to England's house anymore!"

"And why can I not? It's  _England_ 's house, is it not?" Russia asked America, tilting his head in mock confusion. England stared nervously at the pair, not knowing what to do. He felt someone gripping his sleeve and turned to look at his friend Japan. Japan motioned him to follow him out of the growing argument.

"You can't because I said so!" America stated loudly. Belarus glared at America gripping her knives. If she had to, she  _will_  intervene. Russia smile was now gone as he now fully glared at the American.

"You can't tell me what to do. If England wants me not to come over anymore, then I won't," Russia stated to America. America growled at Russia again.

"England! Are you really going to let this damn commie goes over you house instead of inviting me?" He asked England, never leaving the gaze he had on Russia's eyes. After a few moments of silence they both turned to see that neither England nor Japan were there anymore. They looked around the place with only one question on their mind:

"Where did they go to?"

*With Japan and England*

"Oh dear, I do hope they are all right. I know how bad those two can fight," England said to Japan, chewing on his fingers while worrying over his two friends. Japan smiled at the cuteness England was showing.

"Don't worry, Engrand- _san_ , they wirr be fine. Once they notice you are gone, they wirr stop fighting. I know how the minds of  _seme_ s work." Japan said proudly, going into his  _yaoi_  data in his head.

" _Seme_ s?" England asked curiously.

"They are dominates," Japan stated while leading England into another location.

"Oh I see... Hey, where are we going?" England asked the Japanese.

"Ah, Hungary- _san_ , Porand- _san_  and I have gifts for you but we have to give them in a different place, with less people."

"Huh... This isn't going to ruin my pride, is this?" England asked hesitantly. Japan grabbed England's hand and hurried him into the room.

"Don't worry, Engrand- _san_ , you wirr enjoy it," Japan said closing the door behind him. England was met with a smiling Poland and Hungary.

"Happy birthday, England!" They both yelled out in happiness. England would have smiled back at them if it wasn't for the looming sense of doom he was feeling.

"Uh, good day to you... What's going on right now?" He asked nervously. Hungary, Poland, and Japan all grinned evilly together.

"We got some presents for you, and would like it if you try them out for us," Hungary said as the three started to surround England.

"Like, OMG yes you have to try them out. You  _are_  going to try them out for us!" Poland added.

"Please Engrand- _san_ , it wirr mean a lot for us if you do," Japan smiled at England who looked at them in hesitance.

' _Oh dear, what have I gotten myself into?_ ' England thought fearfully to himself.

*Minutes later*

"England, like, get your ass out of the room right now!" Poland demanded. At the door, Japan was holding a camera while Hungary looked through the 'gifts' that they gave Arthur.

"No! I am bloody not coming out!" England yelled. Poland glared at the door, planting his hands on his hips.

"Listen here, mister, you better get your ass outside or else I will totally show those pictures from our last sleepover," Poland told England. He heard a gasp of shock through the door.

"You wouldn't dare!" England yelled.

"Like, I so totally would," Poland replied smugly. The three heard cursing behind the door. The three were so wrapped up waiting for England that they didn't notice the door of the room being open and someone's voice asking where England was.

"Alright... I'll come out. But don't you dare show those pictures!" England threatened. Poland rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. Just get your sexy little ass outside!" Poland laughed. They heard a click of the door being unlocked and the door opened slowly, revealing a blushing England.

All of their, including the mysterious person's, jaws dropped instantly. Japan began to furiously take pictures of the blushing Englishman, while Poland and Hungary squealed over him. England was wearing white chemise see-through lingerie, which made him looked like an alluring angel. It stopped above his thighs and if he were to bend down, he would show the world his white lace underwear (not that they can't already see it though).

"Oh. My. God. You look so sexy!  _And_  adorable!" Poland squealed. Hungary nodded along with Japan.

"This is perfect for you to use if you want to attract anyone or spice up your sex life!" Hungary stated, trying to keep her blood from escaping her nose. England blushed and shyly looked up.

"I feel naked in this, but thanks for the compliments," England said smiling.

"Maple!" a man's voice grabbed the group's attention. They turned to the owner of the voice and spotted a blushing Canadian staring blatantly at England.

For a moment everyone didn't move, too afraid to spook their very embarrassed 'model', but then England let out a shrill and started throwing stuff at Canada.

"Get out! Get out! Get out! Get out!" He screeched and running up to Canada and pushing him out the door. But while the pair was distracted with each other, they didn't notice an object in the middle of their way, causing Canada to trip over it and sending them both crashing to the ground. Canada groaned in pain as he unknowingly gripped England's hips. England squeaked and looked down at Canada in worry.

Meanwhile Japan and Hungary were taking a shitloads of picture, all the while supporting their bleeding nostrils.

"Sorry England! Are you okay?" Canada asked through his slanted glasses. England blushed at Canada and mumbled out a reply.

"Yes," he said trying not to cry in embarrassment as his eyes begin to fill up with tears. Canada eyes widened at the look of England's face.

"No, don't cry, it's okay England, I won't tell anyone! Your secret is safe with me!" Canada told England. England sniffed sadly.

"But you'll think different of me, like I'm a pervert!" England stated grumpily. Canada laughed and England glared at him.

"England I'm not going to think you are a pervert... kinky yes, but not a pervert," Canada smiled and sat up. He notice that England was straddling his hips and gulped trying not to stare at the revealing milky white skin.

"Now, please don't cry, okay England? I still think of you the same way," Canada smiled as he wiped away the tears that escaped England's eyes.

"Thanks Canada." England smiled at the man in front of him.

Suddenly they heard people running and the door burst open, revealing a whole group of nations.

"What's going on we heard a screa—" America caught himself off when he spotted England. His jaw dropped open and his face heated up as he eyed the outfit the little man was wearing.

America wasn't the only one with that reaction, though; practically the whole group was suffering nosebleeds right away.

England stared in shock at the entire nations. ' _Oh my God, someone please save me!_ ' he thought to himself. He yelped though, when he felt himself being lifted up. He looked up and saw the determined face of Canada blocking the view of all the nations. America snapped out of his trance when he finally noticed his brother.

"Canada! What are you doing with England?" He asked in shock, wiping the trail of blood that slid down his nose. All the nations murmured in anger as they all noticed Canada holding the Englishman.

"Nothing, America, but I suggest you guys to please leave. England is getting uncomfortable with all of you around," Canada tried to tell them.

"What! But he was on top of you, wearing lingerie you lucky bastard!" Romano growled out. The rest of the nations agreed, trying to get a view of the milky skin again but Canada was doing a good job of being a shield.

"He tripped by accident when he was trying to get me to leave. Japan, Hungary, and Poland were making him wear the gifts that they gave him and you know how those three get... So please, can you step outside so England can get dressed and  _we_  can all enjoy the party?" Canada asked politely. The rest of the nations seemed hesitant to leave so England finally gathered his courage to look over Canada's shoulders.

"Can you go away for a moment? This is really embarrassing for me right now... And all of you are making this situation worse for me. So can you please step outside and forget this ever happened?" He pleaded at them. England didn't know that he had mastered the puppy dog look, so when he looked at them they all caved in to England's request.

"All right, we may wait for you outside, Angleterre. Come on, ladies and gentlemen, let's go outside, England will be out in a moment," France said gesturing to the open door. The nations grumbled and all walked out leaving America, Russia, and France.

Canada stared at them with a raised eyebrow while still shielding England from their wandering eyes.

"Go on guys, he will be outside soon," Canada said softly. America looked reluctant to as he stared at England.

"But..." he trailed off before nodding to himself, turning around to leave the room. Russia and France followed after him, closing the door behind them.

When the door was shut England released the breath he was holding. This day was beginning to get suck. There went all his dignity and now the nations would start thinking horribly of him. Of course England didn't know the nations' affections for him... Japan, Hungary and Poland stared sadly at England.

"I am trury sorry Engrand- _san_ , I shourd have rocked the door but I compretry forgot. Forgive me," Japan bowed down. Hungary and Poland nodded together.

"We are sorry too, if you want to we will take the back the presents we got and exchange them for something else," Hungary offered to the pondering England. England stared at the three before he started to laugh.

"You bloody idiots, it's all right. You three made me do worse things than this so I'm glad it wasn't too bad. There is no need to return the presents, besides I actually like the gifts you gave me," England snickered at them. The three smiled back and laughed with England. Meanwhile Canada had to hide his blush and his growing problem as he imagined England wearing all kinds of those revealing outfits.

"Okay guys, enough goofing around, go get dressed England, unless you want the nations to lose their patience," Canada told England who pouted up at him.

"I know, don't rush me boy," England said while getting up to get his clothes that were in the room. Meanwhile Canada was staring at England's form, blood rushing to his head (both of them) as he followed the swaying hips of England. Hungary and Japan watched and smirked to each other.

When England finished putting his clothes on, the four nations packed up all the outfits they bought for England. Hungary, being a devious mastermind, forced Canada to put away the "naughty" lingerie. She and Japan both watched in amusement at Canada's reaction as he put away the revealing costumes. He paused a few times and stared in shock at some of the outfits.

"Okay. I'm ready to go out with the remaining dignity I have," England said sullenly. Japan looked sheepishly at England

"I aporogize, Engrand- _san_."

"Like I said, it's fine... I just want to leave already. I had enough fun for today," the nations nodded in understanding. Hungary directed their attention to a big box of clothes that was almost as tall as her.

"Hey Canada, can you carry this for England when he leaves? It's too heavy for me to carry and I know you have the same amount of strength as your brother," Hungary asked Canada. Canada nodded and picked up the heavy box with ease. England stared in amazement, his mouth forming an 'o' subconsciously. Canada tried to suppress the smug feeling that was rising in his chest.

They exited the room and were met by all the nations. England gulped and instantly went closer to Canada, to which all the nations noticed the actions. There was an awkward silence before one of nation spoke up.

"Um, Arthur it's alright. I know you're embarrassed right now but we aren't going to think badly of you." Denmark said trying to ease the Englishman's nervousness. England looked up at Denmark with a tint of red in his cheeks.

"I know but still, it isn't really... a gentlemanly thing to do and all of you got to see me in that attire," England mumbled sullenly. All the nations blushed as they recalled the revealing skin the lingerie showed.

"Ah but Angleterre, it isn't a bad thing. Aren't you the perverted ambassador? You shouldn't be embarrassed by such a small thing," France told England.

"I agree with France, and I am here to tell you that you look awesome in that lingerie!" Prussia, who seemingly popped out of nowhere, said grinning.

"Yeah dude, you looked sexy! It's fine if you are into those things, there's nothing to be ashamed of," America said, smiling at England who was blushing like one of America's airhead candies.

"But you don't understand—I only want to show that side to my lover, not to anyone else! I don't want to seem like a... a pervert to all of you!" England cried out.

" _Nyet_ , just because you only want to appease your... lover... by wearing these kind of outfits, it doesn't make you a pervert. I think it makes you a perfect partner, подсолнечник," Russia said before smiling at England.

"Yeah, for once I agree with the commie here, you do have weird kinks but hey, it's all good! You look very nice and I think I speak for all the nations that we wouldn't mind seeing you in that kind of lingerie again," America smirked at the blush in England's cheeks.

"Well dream on," England grumbled out in embarrassment. He sighed and looked at the nations that were watching him and smiled.

"You guys are bloody annoying, but thank you for making me feel better. The party was amazing and I'm glad you came to celebrate it with me," England thanked them sincerely. "Hopefully, you guys can forget the whole incident and pretend it never happened..." France shook his head.

"Ohonhonhon~  _Non_ ,  _mon cher ami_. I will forever keep the memory in my head" France crackled evilly. England stared wide eyed before he looked away.

"Pervert," he mumbled out

"So Iggy... Do you have a lover?" America asked the question that all of the nations had in their minds. England grew red in the face and began to stammer.

"W-why do y-you want to k-know?" England asked.

"Well, we just want to know who the lucky guy is ya know. To...  _congratulate_  him," America smiled at England and it wasn't anything nice but England was too oblivious to notice.

"No, I don't have any lover right now! I told you this before," he said angrily. America brought his hands up as if he was surrendering.

"Hey, take it easy England, I was just asking," he laughed his obnoxious laugh, making England rolled his eyes.

"Bloody git. Well, thank you for throwing me a birthday party. I can honestly admit that I did forget about it, but now I must head home. All the excitement and drama got to me," England said told the other nations.

"Aw, Iggy, you sure you want to go home already?" America whined.

"Yes, git. I'm sure."

"Oh well, we can hang out later at your place!" America stated happily as he ignored the glares that were piercing on his back.

"Hey, wait a second, you can't go with England today because only the awesome people could go and you aren't awesome!" Prussia argued.

"Please  _amigos_ , let's not fight but it's clear you both shouldn't go with England. He will only get annoyed by you," Spain stated to both of them. The two glared at their friend.

"And you,  _mon cher ami_ , think you are better in keeping England company? You always complain to him about your  _stupide_  Armada." France told Spain. Spain gasped dramatically.

"Take. That. Back! You know how much that hurts me!" Spain cried out.

"Make me," France smugly replied to Spain.

"Kolkolkol, silly nations you all shouldn't go to England's house.  _I_  am going to go England's house," Russia smiled threateningly.

"Yeah, whatever Russia! Like I ever let you step a foot in his house again!" America snarled.

While the whole nations were fighting they didn't notice two people sneaking away from the scene.

"You know, Engrand- _san_  should make a choice in this decision," Japan spoke out smiling like he had a secret he was hiding. Hungary laughed out loud while Poland shook his head, smiling.

"Yeah you're right! Hey, England, who do you want to come—" Prussia cut himself off when he couldn't find England, followed by all the nations who immediately looked around.

"Dammit not again," America complained to himself. Russia noticed a paper on the floor and went to pick it up.

"To the entire nations," he read it out loud. All the nations crowded around the Russian, trying to see what was in the paper.

" _While you were busy arguing, England and I are leaving since England was getting a headache. Also, I have a solution to your problem of who is going over to England's house. It isn't going to be any of you, so stop complaining. I'm taking England to dinner afterwards, so suck it. Have a nice England-less day. :)_

_Your friend,_

_The Maple Lover_ "

The entire nations were silent for a moment as their mind trying to register what just happened.

"Who the fuck is Maple Lover?" America asked out loudly sending the nations in a huge ruckus.

*Meanwhile with Canada and England*

"You sure it was a good idea for us to leave?" England asked Canada while heading to his car, opening his trunk so he could put the box inside. Canada shrugged.

"If we didn't leave, they would have dragged you into the fight.  _Then_  a game of tug of war would have occurred," Canada said while he somehow managed to fit the box inside the trunk, closing it. England nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, I guess you are right about that. So, first to my house, and then eat dinner?" England asked, getting inside the car. Canada followed suit but stopped when he saw Kumajiro sitting by the opened door of the car.

"There you are. You make me wonder where you always run off too," he picked up his bear and continued entering England's car.

"Whichever is fine with me, but if you don't mind me asking, can I stay for the night? I know once the nation find out who took you, they are not going to be too happy with me," Canada said fearfully as England started the car.

"I don't see why they would get mad... Those bloody nations are acting weirder than usual. But don't worry, we can go over to my other house that I have here in England. One that none of the nations know about! You'll be safe in there and I won't be bugged for awhile," England happily told him and began to drive out of the parkway.

"Thank you England," Canada replied. He stared out the window, wondering about how the nations will now be on his ass, but it will all be worth it. ' _Besides_ ,' Canada looked at England from the corner of his eyes and did one of his rare smirks inwardly. ' _Maybe I can get England to model for me with some of those lingerie's tonight_ ,' Canada thought to himself as they drove of to their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this! Freaking Canada and his hidden seme side! Hahaha!
> 
> And naughty Spain, wonder what happen that night? Mwahahaha!
> 
> And where the hell does Kumajiro go to?
> 
> Who the hell knows?
> 
> Reviews would be lovely~


	2. Can You Please want Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my reader guess what? i decided to continue this story so Canada can get lucky with England XD been feeling a little CanUk mood lately :P
> 
> Enjoy the Canadian's smooth moves on the Englishman!
> 
> My awesome Beta Reader for this story is: N and S and F
> 
> Read and enjoy!

England pulled over to a small cottage with beautiful plants around it. Canada stared around the place in astonishment. The place was beautiful, and no doubt those plants were taken care of by England.

"So this is the place no one knows about? It's very nice, England. It's peaceful," Canada told England who was getting out the car. Canada followed England's lead and exited the car, releasing Kumajirou from his hold.

"Thank you, I built it myself. No one knows about this place and I like to keep it that way. I'm entrusting you with this secret because I know that you wouldn't say anything to the other nation. Right now, this is my only quiet place and I don't have a backup one," England stared seriously at Canada.

Canada smiled in understanding and nodded. "I understand—it's always nice to have a peaceful place where you can relax, with no one to barge in unexpectedly and uninvited. I won't tell anyone," he said.

 _'Besides I'll be the only one who can visit now. I can be alone with England without interruptions and I hope England does try out those clothes... Who knows, maybe I'll get a free show,'_  Canada inwardly smirked but still managed to appear innocent in front of England. The Englishman headed toward the back of his car and popped up the truck.

"Canada, can you please help me carry this again?" England asked blushing as he gestured at the big box. Canada smiled and approached the trunk.

"Sure, no problem," he grabbed the box and pulled it out from the trunk, hauling it over his shoulder. England closed the trunk and led Canada to his house, unlocking the door and stepped aside so Canada could enter easily.

When England closed the door, Canada observed the room he was in. It was clean and you could tell some of the furniture was antique. Something that England would have in his home. He turned around to England who was taking off his coat.

"So, where do you want this box to be put at?" he asked. England blushed and averted his eyes.

"My room... I'll take you there," he mumbled and without waiting for Canada to respond, left quickly up the stairs. Canada followed after him in a hurry. They paced a few rooms before they finally arrived at their destination. England led Canada inside his room and went over to open the window.

"Set it down any where I'll deal with it later," England said, pushing the window up without noticing Canada who was eyeing his plump behind. Canada set the heavy box down, still not taking his eyes off England's delicious posterior.

"Do you need help organizing it?" Canada asked innocently, trying to hide the smirk that was growing on his face. England turned around in shock and embarrassment.

"N-no! I don't need your help!" he screeched out with his face blushing red, making Canada winced but simply shrugged. He turned his head to look at the bed next to him, sitting down on it feeling how soft and comfortable it was.

"You have a comfortable bed and it's king size," he paused looking at England from the corner of his eyes. "Will I be sleeping here as well?" he asked quietly. He watched England's face turn red at the question.

"N-no-no-no! You are not! There is another room you shall sleep in," he said embarrassed. Canada frowned in disappointment. "I thought we were going to sleep together like the good old days... When I was under your care," Canada said to the surprise of the Englishman. "Well, you are no longer a child. You are old enough to sleep by yourself," England stated.

Canada put up the puppy dog eyes, knowing that it will affect England. "But I want to sleep with you! I miss that a lot and this time I can be comfortable and sleep well without worrying about America's jealousy," he said, smiling to himself inwardly. "America never let me fully enjoy your company, you should know that by now," Canada told England with a little smile on his face. England sighed and nodded his head knowingly, recalling the time when America pulled a tantrum all because England's focus was on the Canadian.

"Of course I know, dealing with both of you was a difficult task especially bedtime, when both of you wanted to hold me. I remember the time when you actually pushed America off the bed just so you can get him to stop hogging me." England laughed along with Canada.

"Well, it was the only way to make my brother share with me... So can I sleep here? I know America sleeps over at your other place! He constantly brags about it," Canada muttered angrily. England raised an eyebrow at him.

"America bragged about it? There is nothing to brag though. He came unexpectedly once again and forced me to watch another of those stupid horror movies. Then when nighttime came he was whining and crying about how monsters were in the house and he needed to "protect" me," England raised both of his hand making the quotation marks. "The whole night he had a tight grip on me and wouldn't let go. I don't think that's anything to brag about." England admitted causing Canada's frown to increase.

 _'Of course that's everything to brag about! America slept and held England the whole entire night!'_  he thought angrily.

"Well then, I think it's fair that you let me sleep here. Don't worry, I won't constrict you like America did," Canada promised. England eyed the seemingly innocent Canadian, weighing the options out. Finally to Canada's relief, he nodded. Canada had to keep himself from jumping up in happiness, and settled down to smile sweetly to his former caretaker. "Great! I can't wait then. So dinner now?" he asked getting off the bed, with England agreeing.

"Yes, let's get dinner now and since it's my birthday," he reached inside his pocket taking out his keys and threw them at Canada who caught them. "You drive. I expect the food to be delicious," he smirked at the younger and left the room.

Canada stared after England, admittedly dumbfounded, before a smirk emerged from his face.  _'God, please let me get lucky tonight!'_  he thought as he ran after England.

When they arrived to the restaurant, England was pouting. "What's wrong? Have you been here before?" Canada asked growing concerned that England might hate the place he was brought to.

"No, nothing is wrong... It's just that I never have been here before," England admitted to Canada. Canada let loose a laugh. "Are you serious? But it's in your country, how have you not visit this restaurant?" Canada asked slightly amazed. They both got out of the car and started heading to the entrance.

"I have heard of this place, but I never bothered to go here... I heard they made  _French_  food," England said making a face. Canada chuckled at England's childish act, watching as the Englishman stared at the door distastefully. He reached up for the door hovering over England, feeling him tense up when Canada's lips grazed his ear.

"It's not bad to have a little bit of French in your life," he whispered into England's ear before stepped backward, pulling the door open for England. England turned his head when he felt Canada's presence disappeared. He looked around and was surprised to find him  _looking_  innocent nearby. England's face was heating up, but he refrained from releasing any voice from his mouth. Canada gestured towards the entryway to England.

"Well, aren't you going to go in?" he asked, a smirk slowly forming in his lips. When they were finally seated inside, a cheerful waitress approached their table.  
"Good evening, how are you two today? My name is Michelle and I will be your waitress for the evening," she said handing the menus to the pair, not once stopping her talk. "Would you like to order your drinks while you look at what you want to order for the meals?" she asked, smiling at both of them. Canada smiled back and shook his head.

"There will be no need, we know what to order. I will have Alfredo chicken, please," he turned to England, using his human name. "Arthur, you want the usual, right?" Canada asked England, earning himself a nod and a slight smile from the Englishman.

"My friend here would like a hamburger," Canada said grinning mischievously at England, who pointedly looked away. The waitress nodded her head as she wrote down their orders. She looked up as she finished. "Would that be all?" she asked.

England perched up. "Um, actually I saw that they make scones here as well. Are they freshly made?" he asked. The waitress confirmed enthusiastically. "Yes, we do have freshly made scones; in fact we have some just came out from the oven. Would you like to order some?" she asked. England nodded and handed the menu to the lady.

"That would be lovely," he said, catching Canada's eyes. The waitress took both of their menus smiling inwardly to the fact that the man with the glasses was openly staring at Arthur. "Okay, gentlemen, your food will be ready in a moment. I'll be back with your drinks," once the waitress left Canada let loose a laugh that gained England's attention.

"What so funny, Matthew?" he said using Canada's human name just in case of eavesdropping ears. Canada just looked at him with a teasing smile. "So when are you going to tell America about your liking for hamburgers?"

England let out a groan and fell back to his seat. "Don't even start, Matthew. If America ever gets a whiff of that I enjoy eating hamburgers, I would never hear the end of it! He would most likely end up making me his 'hamburger buddy' or something like that," England complained at Canada, shuddering at the thought.

"We would hear America bragging this out as well. Why do you think I never mention it to others? I like knowing that we share secrets that nobody knows, it makes me feel happy," he admitted to a surprised England. When England snapped out of it he blushed. "I like knowing I have someone to trust. I thank you for that," England admitted rubbing his head in embarrassment.

Canada smiled gently at the blushing man in from of him and placed his hand on top of the table. "It's no big deal, Eng—Arthur, believe me. I should be the one thanking you for even considering trusting me. It means a lot to me," he said with a little hint of redness on his cheeks. England stared in shock due to Canada's words. He leaned forward and hesitantly laid his hand on top of Canada's.

"Canada, you are a reliable person. I'm lucky enough that you even put up with my crap. You are different—but it's a  _good_  different. You stand out compared to others," he said smiling gently at the man in front of him. The whole time Canada was trying to keep his joy from showing when England laid his hand on his.  _'Oh my, England's hand is so soft and warm,'_  he thought to himself. Canada took the opportunity to lace their fingers together. "Thank you, Arthur." he whispered to him. Before England could reply the waitress appeared out of nowhere with their drinks.

"Aw, look at you two. You guys are adorable! Here are your drinks sweeties," she said cheerfully as she set down the drinks on the table. England and Canada quickly pulled their hands away from each other. They stuttered in embarrassment due to the fact that the girl thought they were couples.

"No we are not—"

"—we're just comforting each other!" they both replied at the same time before looking at each other, blushing.

"No needs to be shy, you two make a cute pair! I didn't mean to embarrass you two. It's just that, ugh, you are the cutest pair I've seen. It makes me want to squeal! Anyways, your food is almost ready. Have fun, you two!" she said grinning at the red-faced pair before leaving the table. Once she was out of sight the atmosphere turned rather awkward. Canada rubbed the back of his head smiling nervously at England.

"Wow... That was... funny, don't you think, eh?" he said to England who was still looking at the empty space that the woman was previously occupying. His mouth opened and closed, somewhat reminding Canada of a fish... a cute fish, of course.

"Um yeah... Funny, I guess holding hands made her think that we are together. But... she already assumed that we are together," England turned abruptly to Canada, his hands gripping the arms of his chair. "If she thinks we are couple, then that means... That means other people are thinking that we are a couple!" he whispered loudly to Canada as he scanned the area around him anxiously. Canada chuckled at England's reaction.

 _'Could this guy be any cuter then he already is?'_  he asked himself. England raised both his hands and covered his mouth as his face glowed red.

"Oh dear, they  _are_  thinking that we are couples... We are eating together so this makes it seems like a date... Which it sort of was, but not a date! We also held hands! Even if it was just for a minute it most likely sealed the deal of everyone's thoughts!" he mumbled to himself and began to nibble his fingertips.

Canada laughed at England's words and smiled at the cute action.  _'I guess he_ _can_ _be cuter,'_ Canada leaned forward and reached out to grab on of England's hand, catching him of guard. England yelped in surprise as he felt Canada snatch his hand. He faced the Canadian with a confused expression.

"Well, it's not bad if they think we are a couple... It shouldn't matter what others are thinking anyways. So you shouldn't worry about what they said. Besides, she said we are a cute couple and I... I also think we make a great pair, a cute couple at that," Canada said shyly looking at England whose eyes widen in surprise.

"Wha-" England was interrupted by other voices that caused both him and Canada to tense up.

" _Privet podsolnechnik_ , we have found you and your kidnapper."

"Oh my, Hope we didn't interrupt something  _important_ ,  _mon ami_."

"Who the hell makes a cute couple, Mattie—or should I say Maple Lover?"

 _'Fuck my life,'_  Canada and England thought simultaneously as they turn to face the three enraged nations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit cliche in the ending but hey i couldnt help myself XD
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the story there me be 1 or two chapters left but Canada will get some sexy times with England dont worry!
> 
> Reviews would be lovely!
> 
> Privet= hello
> 
> podsolnechnik=sunflower (hopefully)


	3. The Couples Getaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my readers sorry for the long absence! i get pretty distracted but i finally got my act together and continue on. To be honest i had been thinking about not continuing my stories but i decided to continue because i want to finish my stories!
> 
> i will get started on the other stories i have as soon as I can guys please bear with me!
> 
> by the way You should thank the anonymous that kept asking me about this story on tumblr! they are the reason i got off my butt and finished it!
> 
> next chapter will be the final one and your sexy time shall be delivered whoaa!
> 
> I dont hetalia nor any the chacters from hetalia no do i own the dishes i used here but they sound and look delicious
> 
> Read and Enjoy

Canada and England stared fearfully at the three angry nations in front of them. Canada wouldn't have any problem if only one of them was here but he is against three nations! He knew he wouldn't get down with France since that nation was a lover not a fighter. Russia was easy since all he had to do is tease him about calling Belarus and make up a lie that he was becoming one with a victu- er person to her. America, however, was another story. His brother was a stubborn nation and has the same strength as him. It is quite a maple situation. Canada's attention was turned away from the glaring nation by the tight squeeze in his hand.  
"ah you guys...this is a lovely restaurant don't you think? Funny meeting you here." England chuckled nervously. The nation's eyes narrowed dangerously at the sweating figure.  
"Don't give us that Arthur, answer the questions! You left us high and dry at the party dude! How uncool!" America hissed out in anger. He was calm enough to remember to use England's human name in public.  
"You also left with our dear friend Mathew without evening saying goodbye to any of us." France said stiffly with his chin was held upward. Russia giggled and it was not the happy giggle.  
"Da you did. I thought you liked us and Mathew my друг, how dare you take Arthur." Russia pouted adorable yet somehow menacingly.  
Both the petrified pair stared up at the nations not knowing what to say. Canada took the opportunity to glance around the restaurant to see that they have gained an audience. As much as he didn't want to he tried to calm the other nations down.

"Hey guys it's all my fault just get a chair and sit down with us...please we already order food and we don-" Mathew was cut off by his brother.  
"Are you guys dating or is holding hands a European thing?" America growled out as he folded his arms against his chest. England looked blankly at the American before his eyes followed down to his hand to his fingers that were entwined with Canada. He stared at it in silence before he made a weird gurgling sound as his face heated up. He snatched his hand from Canada and held it against his chest.

"ah I'm sorry! I didn't notice! It's not like that! I- he- we!" England stuttered as his face brightened even more. The rest of the nations watched wide eyed at the embarrassed British nation in front of them. Canada quickly looked over at the nations and gestured for help. America immediately went to hero mode and slapped his hands on England's cheeks. That snapped England out of his panic mode and he scowled at the American in front of him.

"What the bleeding hell is your problem? That hurt!" England yelled as the hands that slapped him began to gently rub his cheeks.

"Sorry England you were freaking out and I, the hero, decided to save you from yourself. It was the only way." America said cheerfully since he was finally touching England again.

"well it is all of your fault for pressuring me! Canada and I are just here as friends. Besides why would you guys care who I'm dating?" England frowned as he looked at all three nations. America face heated up and he pulled away to step back with France and Russia. The three looked away from England, Russia whistling a creepy tune, France twirling his hair, and America played with his fingers.

"We are just worried for your safety England. No need to worry." France said and the other two agreed while chuckling nervously. Canada was in between of trying to keep from laughing out loud and stabbing himself with the sliver knife. England was so oblivious it's not even funny anymore. Canada frowned to himself feeling his mood was deteriorating by the second. He glanced around to see the waitress coming back with their food. He sighed in annoyance at the thought of the uninvited guest staying for dinner with them. He turned over to the fidgeting nations.

"Guys I know you won't leave so I'm not going to waste my energy. Why don't you take a seat and join us." Canada quietly offered politely. America smirked and grabbed a chair.

"You're right about that Mattie! Don't mind if I do!" America laughed and placed his chair between Canada and England. France sat next to England but glanced up when a shadow covered his body.

"Oh dear it got cold-ah!" France's gaped at the menacing figure of Russia.

"France, I want to sit next to England." Russia pouted down at France. France stumbled over his words as he shook in fear.

"But I got here first" France quietly said. "And I said I want to sit next to England." Russia koled as this dark aura began to in case him and his scarf started to reach outward to France. France screeched in fear and flew out of the chair as quickly as he could. Russia smiled and sat next to England who was still arguing with America.

"You-You…You beast!" France cried out pointing an accusing finger at the large Russian man. Canada's eye bows furrowed at the disturbance they were making. 'Oh great I have to use the weapon.' Canada thought as his calculating face changed into a sweeter more innocent look.

"Papa!" a cheery voice caught the French man attention. He turned around to be faced with his favorite expression that Canada makes. "Papa, why don't you sit next to me? It's been a while since we got together and had dinner." Canada said sweetly while he tried to keep his laughter hidden. France pulled his rose and looked Teary eyed at Canada.

"Oh mon cher garcon, how kind of you. I raised you right! Of course I will. How could I not?" France exclaimed as he practically floated towards Canada.

"Mercy papa!" Canada smiled though inwardly he smirked. He had France wrapped around his finger. Everything had somewhat settle down just time for the waiter to come by with their food. The waitress put the hamburger by Arthur and the Alfredo chicken by Canada. The waitress then smiled at the newcomers and took out her notebook.

"There is your food, enjoy you cuties! For the rest of you newcomers, Hi my name is Michelle and I will be your waitress. Would you three like to order anything right now?" she asked as she pulled out three menus. Canada glanced at England when he noticed the British island was fidgeting in his seat. England kept glancing around nervously before looking back at his own plate. Canada looked confuse before his eyes widen. 'Holy maple he ordered the hamburger!' Canada screamed in his head.  
"Arth-" Canada began but was rudely caught off.

"Dude, what the hell Iggy? You like hamburgers?!" America loudly asked, gaining a few glares from the other customers. England froze up at Americas question.

'No I'm caught fucking hell! What should I do!?' England frantically looked around for help but found none. He turned back to America. "Brat don't be so loud." he murmured quietly. America just smiled as he leaned closer to England who in turned lean back unknowingly on Russia.

"Dude you never told me you like hamburgers! You always yell at me whenever I eat them and you call them disgusting and greasy." America said to England who was glancing at everywhere but at him. "You git, I yell at you because you keep eating them in an insanely large quantity. That's unhealthy and you know it since hamburgers are extremely greasy. I admit I do enjoy a hamburger every now and then especially a homemade one." England said as his cheeks glowed red. America just gaped at the English man for a good minute. It made England feel nervous and the others cautious. Suddenly America flew out of his chair and hugged the very frighten nation.

"Aww Iggy that's so cool! You should have told me about this BIG secret you were hiding. We could have been hamburger buddies and I cook up the best homemade hamburgers anyone ever tasted. You know what? You should come over to my place and I'll cook one up for you!" America laughed as he tightened his hold he had on England. Canada thought he saw England spirit escaping his mouth when America kept hugged him.

"Ah Alfred you are holding Arthur too tightly. Watch your strength." Canada cried out as America looked over with a confused face.

"Sacré bleu! Release Arthur right now. I think you squeezed him to death!" France cried out along with Michelle. America glance back down to England and to his surprise they were right...well France was half right. He loosened his hold and England slumped backwards a little.

"Nah it's nothing to worry about this, the hero got this. Hey Iggy,you know the scones you gave me last time? Well I used them to scrub the grime out of the sink. They are really hard dude and so uneatable that it should be considered a lethal weapon." America laughed but cried out in pain when two hands suddenly slapped his cheeks and pulled on them.

"You bloody git don't make fun of my scones!" England snarled in anger as he continued to stretch out the Americans cheeks.

"Ow Iggy! Mah cweeks hur le goo! Don pul hawd!" America whined loudly as he flailed his arms about.

"Ooooh I never seen Arthur turn pale white. I wonder if he can turn to purple." Russia wondered out loud as he tapped his chin. Everyone went silent and turned to look in shock and a bit fear at the innocently looking Russian man.

"ehehe…He is joking right?" Michelle asked nervously. The others immediately snapped out of it.

"ywup he jokin awoun." Alfred tried to talk even though Arthur still had a hold of his cheeks.

"Yea Ivan is just a jokester...though he is still trying to get a hang of what jokes are funny and which are not." the group nervously laughed except for Ivan who had a cheery look on his face.

"Okay...well what would you like to order?" she asked trying to ignore the creepy aura Russia was emitting. Alfred immediately sprang into action. He pulled Arthur's hands away from his cheeks and turned to the waitress.  
"I'll take whatever Arthur having please! And instead if coke, can I have a diet coke?" Alfred asked loudly.

"You wanker! Just because you have a diet coke doesn't mean it helps out. In fact it's bad if you keep drinking that!" Arthur scolded the blond next to him. Alfred just stuck his tongue out in retaliation.

Michelle just giggled and wrote down Alfred's order she turned and smiled at France.  
"And you sir? What would you like?" she asked. France eyes started to sparkle mischievously.  
"hon hon hon are you on the menu, mon Cher?" France grinned at the shocked waitress.

"dude!"

"pervert!"

"papa!"

"dat is a funny joke? Kolkolkol..."  
The voices all came at once causing the waitress to sweat drop. She hesitantly eyed the French man next to her.

"Sorry sir I'm not in the menu but might I suggest you to try our Coq au vin. It chicken stew with rosemary and wine. It's highly recommended." she said with a strain smile. France chuckled and agreed also asking for a glass of their finest wine. Michelle wrote it done and looked over to the big smiling Russian man.

"I will have the Kazakh Pilaf." Russia asked politely. She nodded and wrote down the order.

"Would you like a drink with that." she asked nicely. Russia shook his head and reach in his coat.

"Nyet, I have my own drink." he said cheerfully as he pulled out a bottle of vodka. Everybody's jaw drop except for England, who had seen this enough times to get used to it.  
"Um okay?" Michelle said as she closed her notepad. "I will return with your drinks and food in a minute." she turned to leave but then paused and turned back. "You know you two are really lucky to have supporting friends and family. You are like sweetest couple I ever met." she laughed and with that left the group. The table was silent as three nations turned an accusing eye towards England and Canada. The two flinch and raised their hands up in defense.

"What? It's not my fault she thinks we are dating!" Canada said looking at the accusing trio.  
"Which we clearly are not." England added in he withdrew when they gave him a stink eye.

"Da but she really thinks you two are dating and you did leave together, did you not?" Russia asked as he tilted his head confusingly. Canada sighed and nodded his head.

"Yes we did but that doesn't mean anything. We just left because England wanted to go home...after what happen." Canada mumbled as his cheeks glowed bright red when he recalled Arthur's getup. Apparently everyone in the table remembered England's revealing clothing because their face flushed.

"Er yea but um we told you we were all cool with it." America mumbled shyly as he glanced at England from the corner of his eyes. Canada frowned as he saw the look of longing in America's blue eyes. England moved around in his seat and took a sip of his drink. He set his drink back down and looked at the all of his nation friends.  
"I would really appreciate if you forget what you saw." England pleaded with the four nations. All of them frowned at England's request. How could forget something so sexy like that? They didn't want to do that nor do they plan too. America decided to ignore England's comment since he knew that none of them were willing to forget.  
"Oh Arthur you are so silly hahahahah hmmm I wonder when our food is coming? You guys should eat it now before it gets cold. There is no need to wait for us." America said flashing England his winning smile.

"Oh there is no need to wait for us because I'm the freaking hero." Canada mimicked his brother to himself.

"What was that Canada?" Francis asked his ex-colony. Canada collected himself and smiled nervously at France.

"Nothing papa ehehe." Canada chuckled nervously. He reached for his fork and began to stuff food in his mouth to shut himself up. He watched Arthur eat his hamburger while listening to Alfred and Ivan talk. You could tell that America and Russia were trying to keep their hostility down just to appease Arthur. But they were doing a shitty job of it and Arthur just look like he was done being a peace maker. Canada had to keep from laughing out loud from the miserable expression England had in his face. Green eyes met indigo eyes and Canada smirked at England. England glared at the other nation before frowning. England face practically said he was going to get revenge on Canada for finding this amusing. Canada just smiled innocently and took a sip of his drink.

"Angel my ass more like demon." England said lowly to himself but Canada was able to read his lips. Canada couldn't hold it and spit out his drink on the table. He coughed to himself as he covered his red face, trying to contain his giggles.  
"Oh mon dieu, are you alright mathieu?" France asked Canada who still keep coughing weird. England chuckled to himself as he watched France pat Canada's back, thinking that Canada choked on his drink. But the good thing out of it was that it got Russia and America to stop arguing with each with each other.  
"Bro, you alright there? What happen?" America asked also patting Mathew on the back.  
"Yes dear Mathew, what on earth caused you to choke on your drink?" Arthur asked while sending Canada a sly smile. Canada stared jaw wide open at the British man next to his brother. He struggled to get a hold of himself and looked down.

"Ah um nothing...the drink just went on the wrong side eh." Canada quietly told them as he discreetly eyed England from beneath his hair.

"You must be careful Mathew...we wouldn't want you to die by choking on your own drink but it is a funny way to go dah?" Russia said smiling to himself. England hummed to himself as he thought about it.

"You know what...it kind of is." England admitted causing every except Russia of course to be surprised.

"How is that funny? There is nothing hilarious about that." France asked feeling a bit confused.

"I think it is. I mean if you think about it you are choking on your own drink. Basically the drink owns you. Yes it would be a sad way to die but come on if you are talking to another dead person and they asked you how did you die anyone would laugh up a long if you said you choked on your own drink because who does that anyway?" England explained to them with a hint a humor on his face. Russia laughed out loud and nuzzled against the smaller blond next to him.

"See Arthur understands it!" Russia said as he practically purring against Arthur. The rest of the nations glared at the two males.

"Alright break it up and let Arthur finish his meal." Canada said feeling his eyebrow twitching at the sight of the cuddling pair. Russia stared innocently at the Canadian.  
"But Arthur not protesting is he?" Russia asked Canada but he it seemed like rhetorical question.  
"It's okay Mathew but he is right Ivan. I am starving." England admitted to the Russian man. Russia pouted but allowed Arthur to escape from his clutches. After that Francis and Alfred tried to have a conversation with the Brit.

Meanwhile Canada tried to come up with a plan to get the guys away from his Arthur. Yeah he said it. That piece of British ass was his. He glanced to the side and saw the waitress coming with the others food. A light bulb lit up in his head and he tried to keep his grin to himself.  
"Hello gentlemen I brought your food and drinks." She said with a smile as she handed them their food and drinks.

"Alright!" Alfred yelled before he chomped on his burger. The rest followed suit with their meal.  
"Alright if you need anything wave me over." Michelle said cheerfully and left. Mathew waited until she was in a good distance before getting up in his chair.  
"I'm going to the bathroom." Canada hurriedly said as he walked away from the table. The nations looked after him but proceed back to whatever they were doing. All except a pair of green eyes. Canada walked up close to Michelle before pulling her over behind a wall.

"Wah! What in the world?" She exclaim in surprise as she looked up at the Canadian.  
"I'm sorry! I'm not going to hurt you but Arthur and I need your help. Can you please help us?" He pleaded to the waitress. She looked confused but nodded her head.

"Okay I will help but what is wrong?" Michelle asked.

"You see Arthur and I wanted to spend some quality time with each other but then our family and friends interrupted our date and they won't leave us alone. I'm getting... I'm getting...I'm getting cock blocked!" He squeaked out before cover his mouth in shock. Canada felt his face flushing as he watched the waitress burst into laughter. He couldn't help but to feel less frustrated when he admitted how he felt. Once the girl calmed down she looked at him with a grin.

"Okay I can tell you are in a big crisis but don't worry I got this. Just tell me what you need me to do." She said determinedly. Canada smiled in relief and told her exactly what to do.

When Canada came back he was greeting with England choking France from across the table. Russia and America where having their own argument over England and France. Canada sighed in exhaustion because seriously can you blame the poor Canadian being fed up with the way they were all acting.

"I leave the table for a few minutes and you guys somehow manage to get in an argument again. Please knock it off or else we will be kicked out here." Canada said glancing around the restaurant to find the guest staring at them once again. A big sweat drop formed on his head. The nations looked up at Canada, listening to what the blond was saying. They looked guilty for a moment and sat back down to their seats. Canada sighed in relief and sat back down. He smiled at England feeling excited that he will soon get the alone time he has been wishing for. Michelle just needed to activate the plan. England just raised an eyebrow at him before taking a bite out of his food. The nations started talking about what was new in their country and Canada was surprise that it was going well. They were all having a good time and he almost wanted to stay like this. Almost. 'Where in the world is she?' Canada anxiously thought to himself as he glanced around. He perked up when he saw her approaching their table. She gave him the thumbs up and tried to keep from smirking. He put his attention back to his food and took a bite out of delicious pasta.  
"Hey you guys! How is your food?" She asked with a smile while discreetly eyeing Mathew for a moment before looking at the rest.

"This is tre manifique! So delicious!" France told the lady after taking a sip of his wine.

"It's this burger awesome!" America mumbled through the food in his mouth.

"Da it is nice. I like this restaurant." Russia said cheerful as he gulped down his vodka.

"It's okay." England said with a miffed tone as he eyed the hamburger.  
Canada seem a little bit surprise sense he thought England loved the food. He turned to the waitress his face flushing bright red as he thought of their plan.  
"As always I like the food you guys make here. Especially the pancakes, oh maple." Canada admitted as he casually glanced at the British. He was shock to find England glaring at him before those forest green eyes looked away. England took an aggressive bite out of the hamburger and no one else noticed how England's mood went downhill. 'We really need to put the plan in motion'. Canada started coughing into his hand rather obnoxiously sending the signal to the waitress. The girl grinned at Mathew and directed her attention to the rest of the nations.

"Aw I'm glad you are liking the food. Oh I must warn you guys not to step in the back alley of the restaurant." She told the nations who seemed curious.

"Not that I was going to go to the back ally but why can't we go there?" America asked. Michelle just shrugged innocently.  
"There is this guy who is throwing bottles of vodka and wine around. I guess he is also saying how hamburgers suck and Heroes suck as well." She said with a smile. All the nations stared quietly at her. One in astonishment, one in happiness, and the others in horror.

"That man is wasting good vodka?!" Russia jumped out of his seat and grab a knife. France also jumped out of his seat pulling his hair.

"Who cares about your stupid vodka! He is wasting wine! Argh!"

"I didn't care much about the hamburger but since he is dissing heroes this is personal! You tell us where that guy is." America cried out his eyes blazing with fire.

The whole time this was going on England stared at his friends with a astonish look in his face. He couldn't believe this was really happen. Michelle just smiled and gestured behind her to the doors that lead to the kitchen.

"Just follow me and you will see him." Michelle said cheerfully as she led the three angry nations away. However she managed to sneak a wink at Canada before they disappeared behind the doors. Canada then sprang into action. He quickly dug into his pockets and pulled out a good amount of cash to cover both his and England food. He stood up and put England over his shoulders. England let out a surprise squeak and started pounding on Canada's back.

"What the blimey hell are you doing?" He cried out as Canada ran them towards the front exit.

"Maple I'm Sorry Arthur! I will explain in the car, okay?" Canada said as he ran to England's vehicle. Once he got there he set England down and held his hands out for the keys. England raised and grumbled as he gave his keys to Canada. Canada smiled and unlocked the car, stepping inside the car along with Arthur. He turned on the engine and pressed hard in the gear causing the car to jerk forward with speed. As he was leaving he glanced at the front view mirror to find America, France and Russia running out the restaurant looking pissed as hell. Canada smiled in triumph and directed his eyes to the front of the road. Now he has England all to himself.

"What just happen?" England voice broke through his thinking.

"We just barely managed to escape." Canada said with a small smile as he followed along the path that led to England's house.

"What?" England asked looking at the Canadian with a confused.

"I had the waitress distract them so we can run away. We weren't having a good time with them anyway." Canada explained as he made a left turn.

"Oh so that's why you pulled the waitress with you." England quietly said as he thought back.

"You saw me do that? I'm sorry if seemed like I was doing something bad." Canada said with a guilty tone. England laughed and shook his head feeling relieved when he saw his home up ahead.

"Nonsense dear don't worry about it. But I didn't mind them being there. They were trying to behave themselves." England shyly admitted as he looked out the window. Canada felt his cheeks puff out in jealousy.

"But we were trying to escape from them in the first place." Canada told the amused British nation. England just waved his hand as if dismissing Canada words. Canada had already parked the car.

"Yes I know but we were having a bit of a good time in the end." England stated what he thought.

"But it was supposed to be our alone time! Our date!" Canada couldn't help but to blurt out what he felt. His face burn red in embarrassment and he glance over at England to find the blond staring at him with wide eyes.

"A d-d-da-date?" England stuttered out in a nervous wreck. The two nations stared at each other in silence. But their minds were filled with so many unanswered questions. Canada couldn't take the pressure and turned his head to face his lap.

"Um ye-yeah it seemed like a d-date at first but th-then it got in-inter-interrupted..." Canada quietly stuttered as he felt his stomach twist unpleasantly. Canada hated it when he got nervous because he always stuttered. He has been trying to get over it and he has improved but it does come back every now in then and when it did it made Canada feel so weak.

The silence was nerve-wracking and it made Canada wanted to bolt from the car and take whatever punishment the other nations would give him.  
"Well...you can take me out for dinner another time and redeem yourself." England's gentle voice filled the silence in the car. Canada instantly turned his head to the point where he thought he gave himself whiplash.

"What?!" Canada squeaked out in astonishment. He couldn't see England's face since the man was facing the window. However Canada noticed the side of England's face was red.

"You heard me! I don't need to repeat myself." Arthur said hotly as he unbuckled the seat belt and opened the door. Canada just stared dreamily at England even as the British man exited the car. England practically agreed that it was a date and he was willing to go again! This is the happiest moment of his Canadian life.

"Oi! Are you going to stay there the whole day or are you going to get inside the house?" England called out from the porch of his snapped out of his day dreaming. He unbuckled his seat belt and step out of the car.

"Sorry England! I was distracted." Canada smiled at England as he walked towards the house. England just rolled his eyes with a smile and entered his house with Canada following behind. They came to the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"I can't believe it's 7 pm already. Did the day really go by that fast?" England asked out loud feeling a bit tired. Canada hummed in agreement and nodded.  
"It was because of your birthday. We done a lot of things today and you've received a lot of gifts." Canada said with a smirk. England face immediately turned bright red.

"Shut it Canada." England murmured quietly as he fiddles with his hands.

"What? I'm just stating the truth England." Canada said, tilting his head innocently. "Besides you owe me a big favor for all things I did for you today~" Mathew sang out with a smile. England puffed his cheeks out in frustration.

"You are already sleeping with me in my bed! What more could you possible want?" England asked the nation in front of him.  
'You naked on all fours on the bed, crying out my name.' His inner conscience whispered which caused Canada to visualize the image. His pants felt really tight now. He cleared his throat and fidgeted in his seat. "You have to promise me that you will do it England." Canada said as he bowed his head. His hair covered his face, preventing Canada to see any sign of facial expression.

"Canada you are being ridiculous. Out with it you git." England demanded but felt frustrated when Canada shook his head.

"You have to give me your word that you will do and then I will tell you." Canada firmly said, his voice sending trembles down England back. England never heard Canada be so forceful.

"Why should I give you my word that I will do it, if I don't even know your proposal?" England asked feeling a bit tired of the agreement. Canada looked up.

"Then you are going to have to trust me." Canada said with a gentle smile. England stared warily at his former colony. He had a feeling he should deny Canada but then again Canada would most likely remind him how much he owed him. His shoulders dropped as he sighed.

"Fine I give you my word that whatever you come up I will do. There, are you happy now?"

"I will be if you don't back out." Canada said, excitement written all over his face. England rolled his eyes and sank into the couch.

"A gentleman never goes against his word." England stated matter a factually.

"Good because I want you to wear one of the lingerie that you got for your birthday when we go to bed." Canada chirped with a grin. England instantly flew up from the couch his face etched with horror.

"WHAT?!" He screeched out.

"A gentleman can't go back on his word." Canada repeated what England said with a smile that seemed too evil to be considered innocent. England just continued to sputter out nonsense. He watch with wide eyes as Canada stood up from the sofa. England just realized how short he was compared to Canada since he had to now look up. Talk about feeling inferior.

Canada walked over to England till he was right in front of him. He tapped his chin thoughtfully before he smiled cheerfully.

"I even know which one you should wear, eh. I saw it when I was helping Hungary, Poland, and Japan pack the clothes up. I think we should start getting ready for bed yeah?" Canada said feeling less courageous when England continued to stare at him with the same shocked look. Canada gently grabbed England's wrist and pulled him upstairs. He kept debating whether or not he should continue what he was planning to do. It's now or never and if he doesn't do it then someone else will. He can't let that happen not when he has a chance right in front of him. Canada pushed open the door to England's bedroom and pulled England inside. He closed the door behind them and headed towards the box that contained all sinful clothes. He avoided England's stare and knelt in front of the box proceeding to look for the lingerie he had his mind set on. He was distracting, however, by a soft British voice.

"Okay I am coming up with three possibilities right now. One, a fairy switched with you and is trying to pull a horrible prank on me. Two, a spirit is possessing you right now so you clearly aren't in the right state of mind or Three, and I can't believe I'm saying this, one of those so called "aliens" abducted you and are controlling you to act this way but that's just crazy right?" He let out a crazed laughter as he continued to evaluate different possibilities.

Canada continued to stare at the frantic nation for a moment before bursting into laughter. England stopped his mumbling and glared at the laughing nation.

"Oi, whot are you laughing on about?" He asked feeling a little ticked off. Canada just wiped a tear from his eye as he tried to regain his breath.

"Oh maple Arthur. Those are the silliest things I ever heard." Canada giggled to himself while shaking his head. Fairies, spirits, aliens they all seemed such far fetched ideas. Then again this is England he was talking about. This adorable man still talks to his imaginary friends. Once Canada controlled his laughter he looked up at England with a tiny smile.

"England, people change when they are sexually frustrated. I can't help it." He murmured quietly as he nervously scratching his head.

"Wha-wha- sexu- you?!" England stuttered out with a quickly reddening face. Canada just giggled and stood up from the ground, facing England. He held out clothes for England to take.

"These are the ones I want you to wear." Canada chirped as he watched England stare at the bungle in his hands. "I guess you were right England. I'm no angel not anymore but I have you to blame for that, eh." Canada said with a cheeky grin accompanied by a wink. 'Let the sexing begin.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Друг- Friend
> 
> mon cher garcon- my dear boy


	4. NOT A NEW CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys finally got the courage to write this

Hey guys if you havent noticed yet I deleted the prequel of my possession, my property my arthur. I also deleted 3 or 4 chapters of MPMPMA so it's ending where it should have end in the first place, the 3rd chapter. I'm sorry but I just really don't want to Continue this story anymore. The reasons why is because I just don't have the motivation for this pair anymore. I love usuk but then out of no where I was getting annoyed with it and I don't know why?!maybe I was overloading myself with it but I needed a break from this pair or else I was going to go nuts. I also lost motivation in writing for a while. I just couldn't come up with any ideas and it's because I was overwhelming myself with the writings. I had to many ideas and I wanted to get them all out.ijust ended up screwing myself over. When I was still debating whether or not to continue writing about usuk my ipod deleted all my works that were close to finish.my ipod had all the new chapters and people's requests that only needed the love scene for it to be finish . I was in the library when this happen studying for the finals you could not imagion how i felt. I'm terribly sorry for those who requested something for me but I lost everything.

I'm trying to get back into writing but with other different ships that I currently love.(stucky if you haven't noticed). It's not Hetalia anymore sorry but maybe I'll come back and write something about England and whatever lover I want him to be with every once and a while idk. It just depends on what I am feeling.  
Also it's hard writing sex scenes now. I mean I look back at what I wrote and I'm like damn but if I try to write anything now it seems forceful and I feel so uncomfortable that it sucks. My little writings have been PG-13 now and I'm trying to raise it to mature one step at a time

My tumblr still has the original works of MPMPMA and it's prequel but idk if I should delete it there as well. I will debate on it.

For people who are still waiting for basically the last chapter (the sex scene) of OBLIVIOUSNESS OF A BRITISH MAN idk if I will write the last scene. Like I said before it got hard to write the sex scene and I'm trying to get comfortable with it again. I'll give it a shot you guys but don't have too much hope. It's probably going to stay the way it is. You already know maple man got some British ass! Just use your imagination~

That's it for now. I'm sorry for all you wonderful people that waited for so long for a new chapter but there just not going to be one. I'm trying to get motivation and time to write some new things but they are going to be about different pairing in other shows. I hope you have it in your heart to forgive me. Bye bye for now until I get the courage to post something on here again.


End file.
